


【源声】十月

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg





	【源声】十月

即使到现在金钟云也对肚子里揣着一个小生命这件事没什么实感，不太显怀的身材怎么看也不过是午饭稍微吃多了一点的感觉。可能是遗传了崔始源的体贴，从最开始小朋友就没给他找什么麻烦，几个月下来最大的变化也就是吃得多了一些睡得也多了一点。  
比起原来夜半三更睡不着，现在凌晨三点还睁着眼可能是因为突然想吃东西。大多数时候崔始源都会跟着他一起醒过来，半睡半醒地挪到厨房给他鼓捣一点吃的，他就坐在吧台边的高脚凳上晃着腿看崔始源前后忙活，瓶瓶罐罐磕在一起的声音烦人又可爱。其实这个时候金钟云也吃不了多少，总是吃了几口就把碗往崔始源跟前一推，眨着眼说一句“我吃不下了”然后撑着下巴无声地撒娇，最后还是被崔始源哄着吃下去小半碗。等轮到崔始源帮他解决战斗的时候，他已经脑袋一点点的快要睡着了。可即使这么困，刷好牙躺到床上之后也还坚持着不睡，偏偏要等崔始源钻进被子之后伸过去一只手握着崔始源的手指才肯闭上眼睛。转天醒来的时候也会看着镜子抱怨脸又肿了，叼着牙刷从镜子里盯着正在刮胡子的崔始源，郑重其事地说一定不能再在夜里吃东西了，然后又在半夜坐在厨房的灯光下看笼罩在蒸腾的热气里的崔始源。

孕期也并没有给金钟云带来过度的情绪起伏和对崔始源的依赖，对他来说一切都在可控的范围内，除了崔始源对怀孕这件事的反应。他从没有告诉过崔始源其实他不太能理解这种持续的高昂的心情，也并不觉得这件事具有什么里程碑式的意义，因为在他看来所有这一切都是水到渠成的。他们认真上床，积极备孕，这样的结果只是必然而已。四下无人时他也会摸着薄薄的肚皮和里面的小朋友说话，说崔始源在看到检查结果的时候有多开心，说崔始源在照顾他的时候有多细致，说崔始源在睡前祈祷的时候有多虔诚，说你要好好长大爸爸在等你。有时候他甚至会想，小朋友会不会出现在他的梦里歪着小脑袋问他，为什么总是说崔始源怎么样却只字不提他自己，他想出了一二三四五但是小朋友从来没问过他。

其实我很爱你，你看因为有爸爸的味道你就会安心所以我特意穿了他的衣服，为了让你快快长大我也好好吃饭好好睡觉，我还听他们的话少玩手机少打游戏，上次的签售会时间太长让你不舒服今天我也注意了，所以我真的很爱你。金钟云窝在副驾驶上又一次默念这一段洗脑似的说辞，比起跟小朋友说话，他更像是在说服自己。  
他刚刚给崔始源发了消息，抱怨着水肿带来的不适和不能穿露脚踝的裤子的烦恼，还说总穿背带裤会不会被人怀疑。也都是些无关紧要的事，每隔几天就要说一遍那种，连崔始源会回复什么他都猜得到，消息发出去之后索性把手机扔到包里打开iPod接着听歌。  
所以当金钟云在地下停车场看见崔始源的时候，他又把下半张脸埋进领子里深深地吸了口气来缓解小小的悸动。他把耳机胡乱缠在iPod上掖进包里，掏出手机才看到十几分钟前发来的“我这就回去，好想你”。  
被崔始源揽着腰单手抱进电梯的时候，他偷偷地靠近崔始源的颈窝，贪婪地享受着那里带着体温的味道。崔始源贴在他耳边说回家还要打一个电话，让他先换衣服看看有什么想吃的，他也只是蹭了蹭那块温热的皮肤作为回应。  
刚进家门电话就来了，崔始源在他耳后亲了一口就匆匆往书房走。等书房门咔哒一声关上之后，金钟云看了看摆在床上的自己的睡衣，转身就溜进衣帽间翻出来崔始源早上起来穿着的T恤套在身上。衣服上还沾着一点须后水的味道，复杂的前中后调现在只剩下柑橘的香气。他穿着逛逛荡荡的衣服晃悠到厨房，倒了一杯橙汁放在吧台上回暖，突然又想不起来前几天看见的那个食谱是什么。本应该是翻一翻相册就解决的问题，冰箱却再没等来它的主人，相册不知道停在哪张照片哪段视频，他就戴着耳机歪歪扭扭的靠着沙发扶手睡了过去。  
醒来的时候崔始源正在给他按摩小腿，脚踝上缠着崔始源滚烫的双手，腿肚子被结实温热的大腿肌肉烘烤着，从客厅拐了几个弯打进来的光让崔始源看起来分外柔软。他把手机从胳膊下面抽出来，打开sns一边翻签售会的饭拍一边说今天又遇到了什么有意思的粉丝有什么奇奇怪怪的事情。往日里崔始源都会跟他有来有往的对话的，今天却只是埋头给他按摩，连嗯那么一声都是轻轻的。他动了动脚踝踩了崔始源一下问他怎么了，崔始源也不理他，握着那截细瘦的关节接着给他按摩。那点酸胀的感觉沿着小腿一路往上爬，消散在血管里又流回心脏。他使了点劲把脚抽出来，别住崔始源的手腕问他到底怎么回事，崔始源还是不说话，顺着他的动作抱住他的小腿枕在膝盖上说了一句“哥你辛苦了”。  
那句话都是滚烫的，烧得金钟云心口发颤。他就着这个姿势伸长胳膊想要抱抱崔始源，顾着小朋友也只能将将摸到崔始源的后背。崔始源松开他的腿把他抱到身上，他终于有机会把他的大男孩揽进怀里，靠在温暖的颈窝里问他怎么了。他握着崔始源的手放到有一个小小的圆弧的肚子上，贴着他的耳朵轻声说有什么事情可以跟我们说啊。  
他说的是，我们。

但是他却说不出“你需要我们么”这样的话，最后也只是嗫嚅着把“你需要我么”这几个字灌进崔始源的耳道里。  
或者又是他需要崔始源，需要崔始源接受来自他的最原始的安抚。  
他把自己当成一只蚌，怀中抱着柔软的蚌肉和一颗小小的珍珠，身后层层叠叠的海浪裹挟着细沙将他包裹起来。  
细密的吻从耳后一直落到蝴蝶骨，轻到连一个吻痕都不会留下。胸前若有似无的抚摸更像是无意间的触碰，只有在躲闪着后背上滚烫的呼吸时才稍稍有那么一点尽兴。  
他拉着崔始源的手覆在胸口，那只手却执意一路向下，去感受正在生成的生命。抚摸的动作和那些吻一样的轻，轻到不会惊醒睡梦中的蝴蝶。他便不再强求那点快感，拉过另一边被他枕着的手，把脸埋进宽大的手掌用嘴唇描画那张错综复杂的生命的网。  
那张网又网住他更多的快感。经纬编制的网格来回磨过茎身，覆盖住顶端又悄然离开，等他心痒难耐时又顺着波浪流转回来，给他潮湿的刺激。他伸手去够崔始源的手，想让这漫长细致的折磨变得不这么难熬，却被崔始源盖着手背攥住了自己的阴茎。崔始源掌控着他的每一个动作，连偷偷刮过顶端的小孔的那一点点刺激都不给他，只是带着他做着最原始的往复。他舔了舔崔始源的手心又轻轻落下一个吻当作讨好，这才换来拇指摁住顶端揉捻的动作。  
细微的电流顺着神经到处攀爬，爬到薄薄的肚皮下又吵醒了沉睡的小朋友。小朋友一脚踢在金钟云心尖上，逼得他把崔始源的手心叼在齿间轻轻地磨。这下崔始源彻底放开了手，拉着他一起安慰小朋友。手心还湿漉漉的，在小腹上画开一片水光。等小朋友安静下来金钟云又开始闹了，抓着崔始源的手摆着腰往里撞，活像是把那只大手当作飞机杯。这点乱七八糟的动作终于换来一个痛快，崔始源用膝盖压着他的胯骨不让他乱动，手里握着滚烫的阴茎使出平生积攒的那点揉磨捻握的技巧榨出一股股乳白色的汁液，换得手心一个不深不浅的牙印。  
他用舌尖抚慰那点不甚明显的疼痛，将它转化成百分之百的烧到崔始源大脑深处的痒，又从崔始源的膝盖下解放自己的腰胯，向后蹭着寻找热源。滚烫硬挺的阴茎在他的臀肉上留下几道水痕又很快离开，连带着身后温暖的包围都移动了三分，再回来时带着水蜜桃味的清凉直接戳了进来。  
黏腻的香甜的骨节分明的手指搅开柔软的蚌肉，不顾阻拦在里面肆意探索。自认为安全的蚌渐渐松开了嘴，却又被趁虚而入捅进来第二根第三根。被咬紧的指根让抽插变得困难，但是灵活的指尖却在深处为所欲为，挑逗着敏感脆弱的那一点。金钟云抽抽嗒嗒地弯着后背紧紧抵住崔始源的胸膛，突出的脊骨嵌进肌肉的纹理，他们从内到外都如此契合。  
那些吻又落在颈侧和肩头，配合着阴茎在屁股上烙下湿淋淋印记的戳刺。崔始源摆动着腰胯找到了开拓好的入口，把滚烫的温度埋进他的体内。进入的时候他的小腹上还罩着崔始源的手掌，手心的温度像是一团火，烧得他分不清体内的炙热到底是来自于哪里。他握住崔始源放在小腹上的手，轻轻地按了按，那团火焰便在身体里烧得更旺。  
普罗米修斯。  
崔始源便是他的普罗米修斯，把光和热埋进他的体内，完整了一个人间。  
阴茎还在不断的向深处进发，顶着这团火烧进四肢百骸烧光破碎的理智，把眼角的泪都烧成滚烫的一颗。  
他和崔始源十指相扣，握着那个小小的生命，所有的不真实不理解也全都灰飞烟灭。他偏过头去吻崔始源，却吻到冰凉潮湿的泪。  
“停下……”他抓着崔始源的手使了点劲，身体里埋着的东西立刻抽了出来。  
“怎么了哥是不是不舒服？！你没事吧！”稀里哗啦的眼泪和直戳戳的勃起都顾不上，崔始源手忙脚乱地去摸他的肚子。  
他拍了拍崔始源的手从怀里钻出来，翻身坐到崔始源身上。还没等他弯腰去搂崔始源，崔始源就一下坐起来托着他的胯不让他动。  
“你别乱动，要做什么跟我说。”  
“那我要抱抱。”金钟云把胳膊环在崔始源脖子上。  
“哥是累了么？今天一天哥也很辛苦了，我陪你去洗澡吧。”  
“你别动……”他一只手勾着崔始源的肩膀一手向后扶着崔始源仍旧精神的家伙慢慢往下坐，“我说了你别动，我有分寸。”  
那团火种被包裹在柔软坚韧的血肉里向更深的地方前进，顶上前列腺便沿着神经一路烧到大脑，顶到最深处便直接把心脏烧成一轮红日。  
他把崔始源的头按在肩窝里，随着小幅度地摆动一下下给崔始源顺着毛，在他耳边轻声说“我知道…我都知道……”  
知道什么？  
知道不论是情绪起伏还是饮食混乱都意味着孕育一个生命对他来说十分困难，知道用他单薄的身体来滋养这个生命对双方都是极大的挑战，知道自己和小朋友全都拴在崔始源心尖的软肉上，知道这个小生命存在的每一天都是值得期待的一天。  
知道他和小朋友给了崔始源一个完整的人间。  
他都知道，这团火把一切都烧得明明白白。  
他的肩窝还盛着崔始源的眼泪，轻轻晃动两下便从锁骨里溢出来，眼泪的主人沿着那道痕迹又把这汪苦涩卷进嘴里再添上一汪炽热的甜蜜。那点甜蜜又随着狠狠戳在前列腺上的动作擦着微微隆起的小腹洒了满身。  
最后的最后崔始源选择了最特殊的地方来承接爱意，射在他小腹上的时候崔始源吻着他耳后的发尾说“谢谢你”。  
他想，或许是我该谢谢你。  
这回换成人间来保护普罗米修斯吧。


End file.
